


Why phones have locks

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't find his phone, turns out that Doris took it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why phones have locks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written for simplyn2deep as reward fic for the weekend challenge at 1_million_words. Count goes toward haldoor's birthday bonanza too!
> 
> Not beta read.

“Babe? Where’s my phone?” Danny bellowed from the living room of Steve’s house. They’d come back from _Surf Buddy_ morning, Danny had changed at Steve’s and had to head out get Grace from a slumber party. “I left it with my wallet and keys on the coffee table, now it’s gone.”

Steve’s voice rang out from the kitchen, “You think someone broke in while you were changing, and left your wallet?”

“No, if that happened you’d have him hog tied and being interrogated on the floor.” Danny walked to the kitchen and spoke softer. “I thought maybe Grace called and you answered.”

“Oh.” Steve nodded as though that thought hadn’t occurred to him. “I was upstairs changing too, didn’t hear anything.” He looked out the back window at movement in the yard. His whole body sighed. “Doris is here.”

“You wanna come get lunch with me and Grace.” Danny offered up, watching the woman pace back and forth on the phone.

“More than anything, but I don’t think that’s going to be an option.” Steve went out the back door, noting that Doris’s purse and phone were on the table on the lanai. He turned back to Danny with a _This is not good_ face, opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Doris's clear voice.

“ _No, you listen to me Maureen!”_

Danny’s head snapped to Steve, panic evident in his eyes, reflected back in Steve’s.

“This is your son’s fault! If he wasn’t so blase about his personal relationships, Steve would have settled down by now! It’s Danno who is setting the bad example. And I can’t help but notice that it’s the way you’ve raised him. … I’ll call him Danno if I want to call him Danno. I don’t think you understand how much influence your morally decrepit son is having on my Steve! He was always a good boy, doing the right thing until your son-” Steve plucked the phone from her hands with his mad ninja skills. He tossed the phone to Danny who caught it and bee-lined it for the Camaro.

Steve spent the next fifteen minutes talking his mother down. Danny’d spent a half an hour, and had to resort to putting Grace on the phone. 

When Danny got his phone back from Grace, he texted Steve the name of the restaurant where they were having lunch. Figuring Steve might need to get away, and that at the very least, Steve owed him lunch for his mom calling Danny’s like they’d ended up in high school detention together.

He got a response back before they were seated. **_10 min, thx & sorry. Do you think she’d drop it if we were dating?_**

Danny was going to have to think about that.


End file.
